


Never-Ending Bliss

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Never-Ending Bliss

“Which one should I try first?” Alex said to himself.

 

He looked from the blindfold to the whipped cream in contemplation. You felt like a deer in headlights. You wanted to run but knew that would only excite him and make it all the more fun for him. Well, and you of course. You also wanted to stay knowing what sweet treasures he had in store for you. If you ran, most likely you would be punished more than he had planned, which was delicious in its self, but if you stayed, he might treat you like the queen and whore that you were for him.

 

You rolled to the other side of the bed, slipping a foot off the edge. Alex had sat down with his back to you, still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Honestly, it wasn’t that hard of a choice but without him playing Ivar, he had a hard time deciding whether or not he wanted to torture you with the punishment or just make you cum until you passed out on him. You wouldn’t have minded both, to be honest.

 

“What do you say, Mus? Which would you like to do?” He turned to look at you. You were sitting up off the edge of the bed and getting ready to run.

 

“Oh! Uhh...” You stammered.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Alex roared. “Get the fuck back on the bed!”

 

The corners of your mouth curled. “I don’t think so.”

 

A fire lit in Alex’s eyes. He had decided what he was going to do and you were ready. Oh, so ready.

 

You turned and ran. Unfortunately, the side of the bed you were on only trapped you in. Alex cut you off as he came around the bed. You hopped on top of it, trying to get across the bed but he grabbed your ankle and slid you towards him.

 

“So you can do what you want with me, but I can’t with you?” He snarled.

 

“No! You can’t!” You growled back.

 

“The fuck I can’t!” Alex roared. “Just watch me!”

 

He quickly crawled on top of you, pinning you down. He grabbed the handcuffs from the edge of the bed, slapping one of the rings on your wrists. He got a fistful of your hair on the top of your head, pulling you up to the headboard. You had forgotten how strong he was considering he had only used his arms. Alex put your other hand above your head and slapped the other cuff ring around it. Now you were stuck. The excitement pooled between your legs. Alex had only done this one other time as himself and you couldn’t walk for a week, at least not without wincing.

 

“Alex, please?” You whined. “Please!”

 

“Please what?” He growled as his heavy breath puffed against your neck.

 

A chill ran through your spine. “Please, don’t.” You whispered.

 

“Don’t what? Don’t torture you?” He said nuzzling his nose against your ear.

 

“Yes!” You gasped as his tongue licked the shell of your ear.

 

“It’s too late, Mus! You get what you give.” He pulled away from your neck showing a wide grin and lust blown eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex!” You whimpered.

 

“My ass!” He spat, reaching over to grab the blindfold and slid the mask over your head.

 

“Alex!” You sobbed.

 

“It will be everything you ever wished for, Mus! Trust me.” He licked his lip and grinned. That was the last image you saw before everything went dark.

 

Alex bit down on your collar bone. You whined a little but was more turned on than anything. He rolled over and left the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” You called out. No answer. “Alex?” Still no answer.

 

You knew he was standing there watching you. You could feel his eyes perusing your body. Faintly you heard the sound of him stroking his cock.

 

“Alex?” You said again. “How about you come let me take care of that for you?”

 

The room was silent except for the slapping along with increasingly heavy breaths. Then it stopped. You tried to look under, over, you tried to move the mask with your face muscles. You just wanted a glimpse of some sort of light. And then, your legs spread wide.

 

“Don’t move!” He demanded.

 

The side of your mouth curled into a smirk. You jerked your leg away from his grasp, accidentally smacking his chest with your foot.

 

“Oh, that’s it!” Alex reached over the side of the bed again and grabbed something that made a clanking noise. That wasn’t something he had brought with him before. What was that?

 

“Sit up against the headboard!” He barked.

 

“WHY?” You gulped.

 

“Do it!” He snarled. “You don’t want to make this worse on yourself.”

 

You thought about doing anything but what he said but you knew Alex could think of some really, REALLY kinky things. Some things you never thought were possible. Some things you didn’t want to try again in all honesty.

 

“Can you at least help me? It’s kind of hard to pull myself up.” You asked politely.

 

“Fine!” Alex huffed as he lifted your semi-weightless torso, placing against the headboard. “Spread them and lift your knees this time.”

 

This time you did as you were told. Alex wasn’t happy with the width you had spread your legs apart. He grabbed your inner thighs hard and shoved your legs outward. You whimpered out a little at the sting of your muscles being overstretched. On each side of the inner part of your ankles, you felt a cold plastic device brace your legs even further apart. Now you were really stuck.

 

“Så fucking smukt! Hvad en lækker syne!” He purred. **((“** **So fucking beautiful! What a delicious sight!”))**

 

“What is that thing?!” You screeched.

 

“Something I bought the other day.” He chuckled. “Just relax. I’m not going to hurt you...” He paused. “too bad.”

 

You couldn’t hide your smile. “Bring it, big boy!”

 

Alex quietly laughed. “Mmm, I plan on it.”

 

His growl sounded Ivaresque but with the tone of Alex. You loved it when he talked to you in that low sexy voice. The husky soft whisper with a bit of a groan added. It turned your cold body into a steam engine ready to power a train from coast to coast.

 

He softly smacked something, it didn’t feel like the riding crop, up to your inner thigh. He started lightly at first, gradually slapping your sensitive skin harder. You bit down on your bottom lip hard, nearly drawing blood. You let out a low moan, throwing your head back as he smacked your throbbing cunt with the item.

 

“OUCH! I didn’t hit you on your dick!” You burst out.

 

“Oh, Mus!” Alex said. “You messed up.”

 

“Copy cat! You stole this from me!” You hissed.

 

“Mmm, I might have, but mine is better than yours.” He purred.

 

You felt the bed dip between your legs. He palmed your legs right under your ass, spreading your pussy further apart. His breath, cold against your soaked cunt, ruthlessly teased you. You shivered as a chill ran up your spine. Without any warning, Alex flattened his tongue, licking a large strip from back to front. He pointed out his tongue, using it to flick against your clit then engulfing it and sucking in deeply with his tongue still slowly circling your engorged nub.

 

You tried to moan out his name, call out to the heavens, something, but the only thing that could escape your lips was a long drawn out whimper. A sound you had never heard yourself make before.

 

Alex snickered. “What was that?”

 

All you could do was shrug as he had sucked your clit back into his mouth and was teasing you mercilessly.

 

“Alex!” You half gasped, half moaned.

 

Your muscles involuntarily twitched. The incredible tingling sensation was rising like the sun peaking over the horizon. Alex sensed you were almost there again and began flicking your clit quickly. You bucked your hips against his chin as you rode his face. You passed your peak and Alex was still licking and sucking furiously.

 

“Alex, stop!” You began to beg. “God, Alex! Please!”

 

You tried squirming away from him but he hooked his arms around your thighs, holding you in place. It didn’t help he also had your legs spread to kingdom come with that contraption he bought. Alex slowed his pace, allowing you to at least come down from your high a little.

 

“Never!” He said in between licks.

 

Alex licked and sucked your clit for what seemed like an eternity. You lost count of how many times you came. You legs ached from being restrained for too long. With each orgasm, you begged him to stop. Alex looked up at you and smiled each time you came.

 

“God, you taste so good! I just can’t get enough of you.” Alex smirked as he finally came up for air.

 

He smacked your incredibly sensitive pussy causing you to wince and whimper. You knew he wasn’t done. You knew he was just getting started.

 

“Alex, please, can we take a break?” You pleaded.

 

“Good idea! I need a drink.” He grinned. “I’m going to go to the kitchen. Be right back.” He chuckled as he left the room.

 

“GOD DAMN IT ALEX!!” You screamed. “LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!”

 

The worst part was, you couldn’t see a thing. You relied on your senses to let you know if he actually went to the kitchen. In the distance, a crack of a can being popped open.

 

‘Okay, good. He did go to the kitchen.’ You thought.

 

You tried to wiggle the restraint from your ankles but it only made it tighter.

 

“What are you doing?” Alex said, startling you.

 

“Whatever that is,” You lifted your legs from the bed. “is hurting me! Please take it off.”

 

“Oh, alright.” He sighed. “I got you a bottle of water.”

 

“Thank you! I need it.” You beamed.

 

“This is going to be uncomfortable for a second.” Alex said sheepishly.

 

After fiddling with the contraption for a minute, he spread your legs apart a little further to release your ankles. You groaned as your legs slid down in front of you.

 

“Thank you!” You said. “Now the handcuffs please?”

 

“Not yet!” Alex snapped.

 

He pulled you by your ankles, laying you flat on the bed. You sighed in relief as your arms fell to the bed. Alex stood above you on the heels of his palms looking down at you. His eyes fixed on yours. His lips curled into a slightly evil smile. God, how that smirk turned you on, especially when his dimple shown.

 

Alex licked his lips. “Jeg behøver dig!” He leaned in closer to you growling in your ear. “Jeg ved, du har brug for mig også!” **((“I need you!” “I know you need me too!”** **))**

 

Your stomach did a flip-flop. His words were like butter. Yes, you needed him too. You wanted him. You craved him.

 

“I do, Alex.” You barely whispered. “I need you. I want you!”

 

Alex’s face flushed at your words. You could tell your words did the same thing his did to you. You felt the tip of his cock brush against your lips. You let out a small moan under your breath. Alex clenched his jaws together as he lined himself up with you. He pushed your legs further apart as he slowly sunk his cock deep inside you. You whimpered as he stretched your already sore pussy.

 

“Fuck, Mus!” Alex whined. “You are so tight!” His mouth slightly fell open when he felt your cunt grip his cock as he pulled slowly out.

 

Your legs shook as he pushed himself slowly back in. You were so sensitive from all of the teasing. With each thrust, Alex let out a breathy hiss. He knew all of that teasing would pay off. He rocked his hips in a slow monotonous pace enjoying every drag of his cock through your pussy. He loved how you couldn’t contain yourself, how he had you cumming over his cock and writhing underneath him.

 

“That’s it, baby. Keep cumming for me.” Alex said with a low and husky tone in your ear. “I love feeling your tight pussy around my cock.”

 

He held himself up with his hands, watching the wave of intense pleasure wash through your body. Each one growing closer to the next. He was waiting for the right time and it was coming.

 

“Alex!” You gasped with barely any voice left. “Alex please.”

 

“Please what, Mus?” He said and snapped his hips into you hard.

 

“OH GOD!” You screamed out as every nerve ending was set on fire. “Please, Alex!”

 

“What do you want, Y/N?” He smirked snapping his hips again.

 

You couldn’t take it. You were in one big constant orgasm. He had ridden your body into a frenzy that was driving you mad. You squirmed, trying to crawl away from him to stop the never-ending wave of carnal need. Your cunt vigorously milked his cock for everything he had. Alex couldn’t hold back any longer knowing you were now right where he wanted you. His pace quickened. His eyes shut tight and his mouth fell open as he felt the slick run down his shaft. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. His thrusts became erratic, his cock swelling and twitching inside. He opened his eyes with his jaw clenched and nostrils flaring. His stunning blue eyes fixed on your face. He let out a long drawn out wail as his body shook and sputtered above you. Alex gently laid on top of you, his cock still resting in you.

 

He took the key for the handcuffs out from under his pillow and uncuffed you. He brought your arms to your sides as he peppered kisses down your neck.

 

“I-I have no words for that.” He softly said.

 

You yawned. “I’m not going to be able to sit for a week. You know that right?”

 

“Do you really think that?” Alex smirked.

 

“Yes.” You smiled back and yawned again.

 

Your eyes slowly closed as Alex nibbled down your neck and shoulder.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The faint sound of dishes clanking together in the kitchen woke you from your slumber.

 

“Alex?” You called out.

 

You could hear the sound of music playing and Alex was singing along. You smiled and rolled over onto your side. You groaned as your sore body twisted. You climbed from the bed, barely to the bathroom. You washed yourself up and threw on one of his oversized shirts and a pair of clean panties.

 

You tiptoed your way to the kitchen where Alex was listening to an oldies rock station, dancing, singing, and making something to eat. You bit your tongue to suppress a laugh when you saw him standing in his boxer briefs shaking his booty to the beat. Quietly, you sneaked up behind him wrapping your arms around his waist. His abs muscles tensed up as your cold fingers tickled his sides. You pressed your nose into the middle of his shoulder blades and inhaled deeply. His skin still had the slight scent of his cologne along with his natural musk. You nipped at his skin a few times and sighed.

 

“Hey.” Alex said, turning around to wrap his arms around you. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I don’t even remember falling asleep.” You smirked.

 

“Well,” He beamed and bounced on his toes. “that’s because I fucked you to sleep.” He looked so proud of himself. “I fucked up your world!” He giggled.

 

You chuckled. “I bet you can’t wait to brag about this, can you?”

 

“Who says I haven’t already?” He bit his tongue and grinned.

 

You smacked his chest playfully. He tilted your head upwards, placing a soft supple kiss on your lips.

 

“Jeg elsker dig, Mus.” He said softly.

 

“Jeg elsker også dig, Alex.” You whispered back.

 

“Are you hungry? I’m making breakfast for dinner!” He said as he turned back to the stove to flip the pancakes.

 

“Famished!” Your tummy growled at the smell of bacon frying in the pan.

 

“Go back to bed. I’ll bring it to you. Okay?” He said, placing a kiss on your forehead. “I need to treat my queen after all of the torture.”

 

“Yes, my king.” You smiled as you headed back to your room.

 

You flipped on the television and found the first station with some random Disney movie playing. You laid down with your head at the end of the bed and curled up with a pillow in your arms. You were almost asleep when you heard the tinkling of glass on glass coming through the door.

 

“I hope you are hungry!” Alex sang.

 

All of the food on the tray looked and smelled delicious. You reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream. Alex grabbed your wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He poked his tongue out, licking off the cream and let go of you.

 

“Alex!” You complained, dipping the strawberry back into the cream.

 

“Wait!” He said. He dipped his finger into the cream, bringing it to your mouth.

 

“Mmm!” You moaned as you sucked his finger clean.

 

“Eat up, my love.” He smiled. “You’ll need your strength.”

 

“Really, Alex?” You looked at him incredulously.

 

“I can never get enough of you.” He smiled, taking a mouth full of eggs.

 

You watched Alex scarf down his breakfast paying attention to his features, his nose, lips, chin, jaw, neck. It was intoxicating. You had eaten a few strawberries and half of your eggs when you got a wickedly naughty idea.

 

“I’ll be right back.” You grinned as you got off the bed and left the room.

 

“Hey, Mus? Bring me a bottle of water please!” Alex yelled from the bedroom.

 

You grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. You dug around in the freezer trying to find the ice cream.

 

‘Damn it! I guess I ate it all.’ You pouted to yourself.

 

“Hey, Mus?” Alex called from the bedroom.

 

“Be there in a minute!” You answered. You grabbed two bottles of water and headed back to the room.

 

“What’s up, Alex?” You asked when you reached the bedroom.

 

He was sitting there with a big closed smile on his face and giggling to himself. You shook your head knowing he was up to something. He always has found himself hilarious and you had to admit, you did too. It was the reason you fell for him.

 

“What?” You asked again.

 

He finally gave you a big cheeky grin revealing a portion of an orange. You raised your eyebrows while suppressing a laugh.

 

“Orange you gonna eat that?” You smirked.

 

Alex nearly choked on the juicy fruit as he pulled the flesh from the rind. You handed him the water as you crawled back into bed. Alex took a big swig from the bottle.

 

“I was thinking we could go to the candy store today. I want to get some stuff. What do you think?” He said as he finished chewing the orange in his mouth.

 

“Sure, sounds fun!” You said, pecking him on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll go get ready.”

 

Alex smiled brightly. “I was hoping you might get some...” He paused. “lollipops.” His eyebrows wiggled.

 

“I might.” You said nonchalantly. You knew what that did to him. You loved to have a lollipop in your mouth while watching a movie, pretending you aren’t watching him out of the corner of your eye, all the while seeing him squirm as his cock grew harder each time you dragged it out of your mouth.

 

His face lit up and he quickly gathered the leftover food and dirty plates to take them to the kitchen.

 

You dug around in your closet for something cute to wear. You were knee deep in shoes when you heard your phone go off. You finished picking out your clothes and shoes. As you were getting dressed your phone notified you had another message, then another. After the fifth message came in you picked up the phone in a huff.

 

‘Oh God, no!’ You thought with a gasp. ‘Why now?’ It was from your ex-boyfriend, Derek.

 

_ **Derek:** **Hey, Y/N. It’s me, Derek. How are you doing?** _

 

_ **Derek:** **I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. Maybe get some dinner?** _

 

_ **Derek:** **I’m sorry I cheated on you. It was wrong.** _

 

_ **Derek:** **You were the best thing that ever happened to me.** _

 

_ **Derek:** **I see what a fool I was. Can you forgive me?** _

 

You stared at your phone. Your heart was racing. He was the first guy you dated when you got to Copenhagen. Of course, you didn’t want to go back to him. He was a jerk. He cheated on you whenever he had a chance and left you for your ‘best’ friend.

 

_ **Derek:** **Y/N? Hello?** _

 

You nervously bit your lip.

 

 _ **You:** **I’m sorry, Derek but I have a fiance now.**_ (You lied a little but didn’t care.) _**I don’t think it would be a good idea to see you again. Have a nice life.**_

 

“Mus?” Alex softly said.

 

You turned to look at him, your face full of sadness. “Yes, Alex?” You mustered up a small smile.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He sat next to you, looking at your phone screen. “Who is that?”

 

“Derek.” Was all you could say.

 

“Your ex?” He questioned.

 

You nodded. “Yes. He wants to meet up.” You said as your phone went off again.

 

_ **Derek:** **You know I’m better than him in every way. Come back to me, please.** _

 

“Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Alex boomed. “Give me your phone! I’m going to call this guy and tell him to fuck off!”

 

“Alex, please don’t. I will take care of this. I know you are trying to protect me but I have to do this myself or it will never be resolved. Okay?” You frowned.

 

“Fine. If he doesn’t stop, tell me immediately. I will take care of him if I have to.” Alex smiled with a clenched jaw and fire in his eyes. It was a bit of a turn on, to be honest.

 

“I will. I promise.” You kissed his bottom lip softly. “Let’s get ready to go. I need some candy, like now!”

 

His face relaxed as he kissed you back. “Sounds good!” He smiled.

 

_ **You:** **Actually, no. He is amazing. He is everything you never were. Please don’t text me again.** _

 

You finished getting dressed and met up with Alex in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table staring out of the window into the distance.

 

“Ready?” You asked snapping him out of his trance.

 

“Hmm? Yeah!” He said with a bit of a worried look.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” You asked as you ran your hands across his shoulders.

 

A chill went up his spine as your nimble fingers massaged his tense shoulders.

 

“Nothing.” He started biting his fingernail.

 

“There is something wrong. Please tell me.” You hugged him from behind.

 

“Are you happy with me?” His voice quivered. “Do you want to be with someone else? With Derek?”

 

“ALEX! Why would you think that? I love you! You are so much more of a man than he ever will or could be!” You nuzzled your nose into his neck. “And I mean that in every sense of the word.” You giggled against his neck.

 

Alex smirked. “Oh really?”

 

“Really. Only a real man would take care of his woman no matter what was going on. A real man treats his woman like the queen she is. You take care of me like a man. You are my everything. Please don’t ever think I would want anyone else.” You pressed your forehead into his neck. “I love you, Alex.”

 

He sighed. “I love you too, Mus.” He pulled you around to stand in front of him. “You know I don’t know what will happen if we see him before we go back to Dublin, right?”

 

“I do.” You said as you straddled his lap.

 

His hands rested on your hips for a minute then slowly slid back to your ass. He firmly squeezed your cheeks as his mouth found your lips. You let out a small moan. You licked at his bottom lip and his tongue found yours. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around your waist.

 

You pulled away to catch your breath. “We should get going.” You licked the remnants of him from your lips.

 

Alex groaned a little in disappointment. “Yeah. Let’s get going.”

 

“Oh! We need ice cream while we are out! I guess I ate it all.” You grinned wickedly.

 

“Sounds good. But I think I ate the last of it.” He said and kissed you one last time.

 

“No matter.” You nibbled little kisses on his chin. “I’m thinking salted caramel.”

 

Alex whimpered slightly as you stood up. You grabbed your phone and keys and headed for the door.

 

“Come on slow poke!” You said, dashing out of the door.

 

Alex came barreling behind you, snatching you up by the waist. You squealed as he swung you around.

 

He put you down once he got to the car. He pressed you into the car from behind. He left a trail of wet kisses down your neck.

 

“Alex!” You protested. “I know we can fuck all week long if we wanted but this was your idea!”

 

“Okay, okay!” He huffed. “Just the thought of you and the candy though.” He rolled his eyes back like he was in ecstasy.

 

“Come on you dork.” You snickered as you got into the car.

 

“You know I meant what I said, right?” He stated. “About not knowing what I might do if we see him?”

 

“I do.” You gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Oh, how you wished you could see Derek one last time before you left. Just one more time. A smile crept across your face. Just then your phone message alert went off. It was from Derek.

 

‘Oh, this is going to be fun.’ You smirked as you began to message him back.


End file.
